


Strawberry Candy

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun always found it hard to say or ask important things. A trip through the years of Dahyun asking or saying important things to Chaeyoung through messages in strawberry candy. And the one time Chaeyoung bought candy for Dahyun.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Strawberry Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. I wanted to post this in time for Christmas for those that find it to be a hard day, like myself. No matter what holiday you celebrate, or if it's just a regular day for you, I hope you enjoy this. I might have cried while writing it. But I'm a sensitive baby. 
> 
> beta'd by ficklefic <3

The first time Dahyun bought a bag of strawberry candy for Chaeyoung, she was eighteen and Chaeyoung was seventeen. 

  
  


They had been friends since middle school and over time, Dahyun had developed feelings for the younger girl. It always sent a pain through her heart to see others flirt with Chaeyoung and brag about it to her later. She didn't have the courage to ask her out verbally, so she came up with the best idea she ever had.

  
  


She walked into the shop where Chaeyoung usually got her supply of candy and spoke with the owner about having a custom message put in. After some light teasing, the owner agreed and had them made for Dahyun. Once she had the bag of candy in hand, she gathered up all of her courage and went to Chaeyoung's house.

  
  


Dahyun rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. When it opened, she was greeted by Chaeyoung's mom. "Dahyun, it's good to see you." The older woman pulled Dahyun into a tight hug. "She's in her room if you'd like to go up."

  
  


"Thank you so much. It was nice to see you again." Dahyun made her way upstairs and from the hallway saw Chaeyoung sitting at her desk. She walked into her room and tapped her shoulder.

  
  


Chaeyoung jumped and let out a sigh, pulling the earbuds out of her ears. "Why do you do that?"

  
  


"It's fun." Dahyun said simply and sat on the edge of her bed.

  
  


"Not for me." Chaeyoung swiveled her chair around and faced Dahyun. "Is everything okay? I thought you were coming by later."

  
  


"I thought I would come earlier since I have a present for you." Dahyun handed Chaeyoung the bag, heart hammering in her chest.

  
  


Chaeyoung took the bag and smiled wide. "These are my favorite. Thank you." She opened the bag, her brows furrowing when she saw the small text on the face of the candy. Chaeyoung brought it closer so she could read it. Her eyes flicked up to Dahyun's then down to the candy. It said, 'Go out with me?'

  
  


Dahyun swallowed hard at Chaeyoung's silence, her cheeks starting to turn red from embarrassment. She was about to speak when Chaeyoung finally did. "Yes." She popped the candy into her mouth.

  
  


"Yes?" Dahyun let out a breath, trying to calm down. "You will?" 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, smiling at Dahyun's obvious panic. "I’ll go out with you."

  
  


Dahyun beamed, her heart hammering for a different reason now. "Okay. Cool." She laughed softly. "How about tomorrow since it's Friday?"

  
  


"Sounds good to me. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Chaeyoung had a bit of shyness in her tone that Dahyun never heard before.

  
  


"If your mom doesn't mind."

  
  


"She won't. She loves you."

  
  


"I'll stay then." After a few beats of silence, Dahyun broke it. "Let's go ahead and study now so we can relax later."

  
  


Chaeyoung grabbed her bag and tossed it on the bed. "Let's do it." She paused after she said it. "Let's study."

  
  


Dahyun's blush reached her ears. "Right. Let's study."

* * *

  
  


The second time she bought some was a month later. 

  
  


Dahyun walked into the shop and greeted the owner, telling them what she needed. Another round of teasing garnered her the bag of candy she needed.

  
  


Dahyun waited until her next date with Chaeyoung to give it to her. She was walking Chaeyoung back home after seeing a movie. She had one hand around the bag in her coat pocket and the other holding Chaeyoung's.

  
  


Once they reached her doorstep, Chaeyoung didn't drop Dahyun's hand. "You wanna come inside for a while? Mom won't be back for another few hours."

  
  


Dahyun's heart raced at the implication. They hadn't kissed yet. She always chickened out when dropping Chaeyoung off after a date. Maybe she was taking the initiative. "Sure." She followed Chaeyoung inside and up to her room, still clutching the bag in her coat.

  
  


Chaeyoung closed the door once they reached her room and turned to face Dahyun. Before she had a chance to step forward, Dahyun pulled the bag from her coat and handed it to her. Chaeyoung took the bag and opened it with a smile, wanting to see what the message was this time. She turned it towards the light and read it. 'Be my girlfriend?'

  
  


Her eyes lifted to Dahyun's, her smile getting wider and her dimple getting deeper. She stepped forward to close the gap between them. Chaeyoung could feel Dahyun's breath on her lips. She couldn't help but glance down at them before moving back up to her eyes. "Yes."

  
  


Dahyun barely had time to react before Chaeyoung's lips were on hers, making her heart stop. She put her hands on Chaeyoung's sides inside her unzipped jacket, clutching her shirt gently as they kissed. Her head tilted to deepen it, feeling Chaeyoung's hands glide over her chest to her shoulders inside her coat to slide it off of her.

  
  


Dahyun pulled her hands away and let the coat fall to the floor, doing the same for Chaeyoung. She put her hands back on Chaeyoung's sides to pull her body flush against hers. After a few minutes, they both needed to pull back for air. "Wow." Dahyun muttered, a smile forming on her lips.

  
  


Chaeyoung mirrored her smile. There were no words she could say to express how she was feeling, so she connected their lips again, backing Dahyun up to the bed and falling on top of her.

* * *

The third time was a few months into their relationship. 

  
  


Dahyun exited the shop with the bag hidden in her pocket as she made her way to Chaeyoung's. She had just graduated while Chaeyoung was in her last year. She didn't miss school, but the thing she missed most was seeing Chaeyoung in the mornings. It was always the best start to her day. Now that she didn't have it, she settled for seeing her in the afternoons.

  
  


Dahyun walked inside Chaeyoung's house and went straight up to her room. "Hey, baby." She put her hand on the back of Chaeyoung's chair and dipped down to kiss her. "How's the day been?"

  
  


Chaeyoung leaned up to steal another kiss from her. "It wasn't bad. Much better now, though." She moved to sit next to Dahyun on the bed, leaning her head on her shoulder. "I missed you. It's weird without you at school."

  
  


Dahyun put her arm around Chaeyoung and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you, too." She rubbed her shoulder, feeling the bag of candy starting to burn a hole in her pocket. "I have something for you, though."

  
  


Chaeyoung perked up at that. "What is it?" 

  
  


Dahyun pulled the bag from her pocket and handed it to her.

  
  


Chaeyoung couldn't hold back a smile at the sight of the bag. "I'm beginning to like this candy more and more. And not for the taste." She looked to Dahyun before opening it and taking one out to read. 'I love you'.

  
  


Dahyun heard Chaeyoung's breath hitch and it made her even more nervous. "It's true." She whispered. "I love you." She felt tears well in her eyes when Chaeyoung looked up at her with tears in hers.

  
  


Chaeyoung put her hand on Dahyun's cheek and kissed her gently. "I love you, too."

  
  


Dahyun smiled and kissed her again. "I was scared to say it." She admitted, her voice still quiet. "At least until I knew you'd read it."

  
  


Chaeyoung ran her thumb along Dahyun's cheek. "No need to be scared anymore. You can say it all you want to."

  
  


Dahyun gave a watery laugh and ran her finger under her eyes. "I love you." She met Chaeyoung's eyes again. "So much."

  
  


Chaeyoung cupped both of her cheeks. "I love you more."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "Impossible."

* * *

The fourth time was after Chaeyoung graduated. 

  
  


They'd been together nearly two years at this point. Dahyun entered the shop and greeted the owner with a hug. "Dahyun-ah! What are we getting you today? I thought the anniversary was in two weeks?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded with a smile. "You're right, but I have something else in mind too." She slid him a piece of paper.

  
  


The man beamed with happiness. "Oh, that's great! I can have that ready for you by tomorrow. The anniversary is on my list as well, I haven't forgotten."

  
  


Dahyun had gotten Chaeyoung a bag for their anniversary with their names and the number one between them to signify they'd been together for one year. It was a tradition she planned on keeping. "Thank you so much. I appreciate everything you've done for me over the years."

  
  


"It's no problem. You and Chaeyoung are my favorite customers." He leaned in closer. "But don't tell anyone." He teased, making Dahyun smile.

  
  


"My lips are sealed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

  
  


The man nodded. "You will. Bright and early."

  
  


The next morning, Dahyun went to pick up the candy and went back to her apartment. Chaeyoung was coming over that night after work, so she started to cook right before she knew it was time for her to head that way.

  
  


Halfway through cooking, she heard the front door open. "I'm here, babe." Chaeyoung said into the apartment. She could smell food, so she beelined to the kitchen. "Hi."

  
  


Dahyun turned and gave her a kiss. "Hi. How was work?"

  
  


"Boring," Chaeyoung sat up on the counter next to Dahyun, wanting to be near her.

  
  


"Poor baby." Dahyun kissed her cheek. "We'll have a good night then."

  
  


"Oh?" She used her leg to pull Dahyun towards her then wrapped them around her waist to trap her. "How good?"

  
  


Dahyun rested her hands on Chaeyoung's thighs. "Depends on if you pass out like last night or not." She teased.

  
  


"That's not fair." Chaeyoung pouted. "I was tired."

  
  


"Tired means no sex. But you seem energetic today."

  
  


"Mmhmm. Very energetic." She pulled Dahyun in for a deep kiss.

  
  


Dahyun squeezed her thighs gently. "I can see that." She kissed her one more time before disentangling herself and going back to the stove. "Oh, check the cabinet behind you. There's something for you in there."

  
  


Chaeyoung ducked to the left and opened the cabinet to see a familiar bag. She hadn't gotten one since their last anniversary and wasn't expecting one for another two weeks. Dahyun watched her from her peripheral vision as she opened it. Chaeyoung pulled one out and read it. 'Move in?'

  
  


Chaeyoung reached out to pull Dahyun in again. "You mean it?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded, trying to gauge her reaction. "I do. Do you want to?"

  
  


Chaeyoung squealed and nodded, hugging her tightly. "Of course I want to!"

  
  


Dahyun squeezed Chaeyoung and kissed her cheek a few times. "I'll help you pack on my days off."

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, bringing her in for a kiss. "Okay. You're definitely getting laid tonight." She teased, making Dahyun laugh.

* * *

  
  


The fifth time was just past three years they’d been together. 

  
  


She'd been planning it for three months and the candy was the last thing on her list to get. Everything had to be perfect. The day she went to pick up the bag, the owner scooped Dahyun up in his arms. "I'm so happy for you!"

  
  


Dahyun laughed and hugged him tightly. "I hope it goes well." She said mostly out of nerves.

  
  


"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. It'll go swimmingly." He handed the bag over and waved his hand when Dahyun tried to pay him. "This one is on me."

  
  


"I don't mind paying you."

  
  


"I know you don't, but for this one, it's on the house."

  
  


Dahyun smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you so much."

  
  


That night, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were walking home from dinner when she led them slightly off course towards their old school.

  
  


"Where are we going?" Chaeyoung asked, her arm linked with Dahyun's as they walked.

  
  


"I just want to pass by the school." She replied simply, both hands in her jacket pockets. One hand around the bag and one around a small box. Dahyun smiled as she spotted the area she was taking Chaeyoung. "Do you remember this?"

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. "Of course. It's where we first met." She unlinked their arms and pointed. "There. Someone pushed you and I beat their ass."

  
  


Dahyun smiled at the memory. "You were my hero that day."

  
  


"I didn't know it yet, but you were my Dahyunie." Chaeyoung teased and pecked her lips.

  
  


"I always will be." Dahyun kissed her properly and pulled out the bag to hand it over.

  
  


Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun then the bag before taking it. She opened the bag with trembling hands and read the candy. 'Will you marry me?' Her eyes shot back to Dahyun, but she had knelt to one knee.

  
  


Dahyun pulled the small box out of her coat and opened it. A silver eternity band with small aquamarines and diamonds. "I'll never forget the day I met you. I can't say it was love at first sight seeing as we were so young, but it didn't take me long to fall in love with you. I knew there was something about you. When I finally asked you out, I was terrified you would reject me and we'd stop being friends. But I had to take that chance. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone else having you.

  
  


"I honestly don't think I could live without you, Chaeng. I don't want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Experience new things with you. Even if we never do because I hate going outside."

  
  


Chaeyoung laughed softly, her voice catching because of her tears.

  
  


"Will you marry me, Chae?"

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, reaching down to pull Dahyun up. "Of course I'll marry you." She wrapped her arms around Dahyun and kissed her.

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back then pulled away to put the ring on her finger. "I chose aquamarines because it's the month we met."

  
  


Chaeyoung looked at the ring with a smile. "March." She looked into Dahyun's eyes. "I love you."

  
  


Dahyun cupped Chaeyoung's cheeks and kissed her. "I love you, too."

* * *

The sixth time was four years after they'd been married.

  
  


For the last two years they had been visiting a clinic to have a baby. Dahyun had been through the treatment four times. Each time it failed, it led to Dahyun sitting on the bathroom floor with a negative pregnancy test in her hands as she cried, Chaeyoung's arms around her to comfort her. Whispering that it was all going to be okay and they could try again when she wanted to.

  
  


Dahyun had been feeling off for the last few days and decided to take a test even though it wasn't the recommended time for her to do it. Chaeyoung was at work and they usually took the test together, but Dahyun didn't think much of it since it wasn't the proper time.

  
  


She let it sit before coming back into the bathroom to look at it. When she saw two lines staring up at her, her heart stopped. Dahyun picked up the stick and held it in the light to make sure it wasn't playing tricks on her. It was positive. She was pregnant.

  
  


Tears filled her eyes and a sob escaped her lips. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God." She clutched the small plastic strip and sank to her knees. Every emotion was running through her all at once and she couldn't handle it. After a lengthy crying session on the bathroom floor, she took a deep breath and stood up, knowing the perfect way to tell Chaeyoung.

  
  


The next day when Chaeyoung came home from work, Dahyun greeted her with a kiss. "Hi."

  
  


Chaeyoung kissed her back as she toed her shoes off by the door. "Hi. You look happy today." She rubbed Dahyun's sides.

  
  


"I am happy. I have a gift for you." Dahyun took her hand and led her to the bedroom where a bag of strawberry candy sat on the bed. The sight of it made Chaeyoung's heart race.

  
  


She approached the bed and picked up the bag to pull one out. Chaeyoung read it, her jaw dropping. '2 + 1 = 3'

  
  


"Really?" Her voice caught as tears filled her eyes. "Dahyunie, are you pregnant?" She walked over to Dahyun and put her hand over her stomach.

  
  


Dahyun nodded, tears in her own eyes. "I'm pregnant." She put her hands over Chaeyoung's. "We did it."

  
  


Chaeyoung looked into Dahyun's eyes and smiled, leaning in to kiss her deeply. "I love you so much."

  
  


"I love you, too." Dahyun squeezed Chaeyoung's hands. "We're gonna have a baby."

  
  


Chaeyoung looked down at Dahyun's stomach. "Hi in there," she started softly, crouching to be level with Dahyun's stomach. "I know you're only the size of a sprinkle or something ridiculous, but I already love you so much." She lifted Dahyun's shirt and pressed a kiss on her lower belly. "I can't wait to meet you."

  
  


Dahyun watched Chaeyoung, trying to hold back her tears and failing.

  
  


"It's going to be a hard road to get you here but we all have to work together, okay?"

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers through Chaeyoung's hair. "Your mom is right. We're a team."

  
  


Chaeyoung looked up at Dahyun when she said that. "The best team ever."

* * *

The first time Chaeyoung bought candy for Dahyun was eight months later. 

  
  


Dahyun had just given birth to their son. While Dahyun was sleeping and the nurses cared for him, she went down into the cafeteria to get something to eat. Chaeyoung spotted Dahyun’s favorite chocolate and grabbed it. Making her way back up to their room, she smiled at the sight of her wife awake and sitting up. 

  
  


“Hi.” Chaeyoung sat on the bed and handed her the chocolate. “For you.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled. “Thank you, baby.” She unwrapped it and took a bite. “I think this is the first time you’ve gotten me candy.” 

  
  


“It is. You usually get it before I can.” Chaeyoung scooted closer and rubbed her thigh. “You feeling okay?” 

  
  


“I feel good, just tired. I miss him.” 

  
  


“Me too. They’ll have him back in a few minutes. We need to pick a name, though.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “I know. It’s hard.” She pouted. “Names are so important.” 

  
  


Just then, the nurse came in with their son and placed him in Dahyun’s arms. Chaeyoung watched, taking in the sight of him. “He’s so cute.” She thanked the nurse and got even closer, running her finger along his cheek. “Hi, baby boy.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed his forehead. “I like your hat.” She pulled the blue beanie down further to keep him warm. 

  
  


“Your mommy has one just like that.” Chaeyoung turned and put her arm around Dahyun’s shoulders. “She looks cute in it too.” 

  
  


Dahyun gave her a little nudge. “We’ll be matching. Mom doesn’t have one. She’ll be the odd one out.” 

  
  


“I could get one…” 

  
  


“Or you’ll steal mine.” 

  
  


“Don’t listen to mommy, bud. I don’t steal. I borrow.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes. “Of course.”

  
  


They spent the next hour talking to him and giving him kisses. Dahyun thought back on how it all started. A small tiff in a middle school playground to sitting in a hospital bed with her wife and son. 

  
  


And it all started with a bag of strawberry candy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helped at least one person make it through the day. I love all of you. See you next time!


End file.
